Under the Same Roof
by Moments of Insanity
Summary: AU. Romance blossomed for two strangers, brought together by a scheming father, living under the same roof. (AmiZoisite)
1. 01

Under the Same Roof

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 16 Oct 2004

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Author's note: Ai, I know I should not start another story. But I just couldn't help it. . I don't have an editor for this, so I had to try my best to tackle the English grammar thing.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zale blinked his eye owlishly, squinting at the morning sun filtered through the thin curtains and shadows danced on the wooden floor as the wind played with the light fabric, bringing in a smell of spring. He stifled a yawn and decided to snuggle back into the wonders of dreamland. Suddenly he felt something amiss, more like feeling a weight over his body, he cast his eyes down and gulped.

There, with half of her body thrown over him slept a girl with short dark hair. She was obviously clad in an oversize T-shirt as her bare shoulder was sensually displayed. He gulped again and fought against the urge to run his fingers over the gentle curve where her slender neck joined her shoulder. She shifted in her sleep and instantaneous Zale blushed as her thigh pressed against his private parts. Her hand that was thrown across his chest now placed on his shoulder and her head fitted snugly to the hollow of his neck. Now shocked wide awake, he blinked and stiffened like a board when her breaths teased and caused strange turmoil's to his heart.

She shifted again, baby blue eyes slowly opened. With a soft sigh, she rolled over and now literally lying on top of him. Despite his obvious uncomfortable position, Zale couldn't be help but let the corners of his lips tugged upward. She looked adorable with her dark hair going in all directions and sleepy blue eyes, the light behind her caste a soft halo behind her, bringing out the blue highlight that he failed to see before. He noticed she had pouting lips and wonder what it would have felt like to kiss. He lifted his left hand and gently caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his hand.

"morning," she murmured.

Zale woke up with a jolt. He swallowed hard and tried to slow his labored breath. He looked at the alarm clock on the floor, a quarter past six am.

"Shit," he muttered and sank his head into the folds of his arm, as his wooly mind ran over curses for the already forgotten dream. This certainly screwed up his plan for sleeping in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up later, around 10 o'clock. With sleepy eyes he stumbled out of his room and into the bathroom. After a refreshing visit with the tap, he stumbled into the kitchen fixing a cup of much needed tea. Glancing at the calendar that hung next to the kitchen sink he scowled darkly, his bachelor pad would be invaded today. Damn his father for such a ridiculous arrangement, and with a list of curses still running through his head, he began to fix his breakfast. The doorbell rang, jerking him from his thoughts of misery.

He looked alarm, his last minute of solitude slipping away. He shot a look at the mirror hanging near, at least his hair looked kempt, though the same couldn't be said for the living room with numerous of packing boxes littered around. With annoyance at the incessant ringing, he grabbed his tea and moved across the room, cursing once as he stubbed his toe.

Yanking the front door he put on his most angry face to show the invader his displeasure of the whole arrangement, only to have the mask slipped off as tension left his shoulder.

"Oh, its you." His shoulder slumped, "what's up?"

"What's with the pouting face? Got up the wrong side this morning?" Jay replied while entered his friend's apartment without waiting for Zale's invitation. "Are you moving? Got kicked out?" he asked, taking in the numerous paper boxes in the living room.

"My place will be invaded today. I have to empty my study studio for this girl who would be staying here because my place is near the University."

"Lucky man," Jay smirked sarcastically, understanding his friend's preference for solitude at home. Not that Zale was anti-social but he just enjoyed some quiet evenings by his own. Zale snorted. "Now this would be a situation I would loved to have. So who's the brain behind this arrangement," he asked as he moved to the open kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"My lecher of a father," Zale spat, slouching against the wall, "he met this lady at the hospital, apparently they're now good friends; I understood the lady wanted to keep the relationship the same but not father so he thought he could woo the lady by giving her a favor. Her daughter will be studying here and she needs a place to stay, and I happen to have another room. Put these two together and voila, my solitude going out of the window."

"And the lady actually let her daughter to live with a man," Jay asked surprisingly, scoping sugar in his coffee. Zale shrugged.

"My father is quite a incessant man. He said it will be a good opportunity to meet my future step sister," Zale continued mockingly. "I guess he planned to only support my future sister monetarily like myself. The worst thing is I couldn't refuse as the place belongs to him and I still have to rely on him."

Jay hesitatingly asked, "Your mother?"

"She doesn't really care, as long as he pays her credit card bill every month."

"Sucks to be you," Jay trailed off, blowing the steam off his cup. Zale fell into a contemplative silence.

A quarter of an hour later, Zale's door bell rang again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. 02

Under the Same Roof - Chapter two

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 21 Oct 2004

Disclaimer: Nope, Sailor Moon wasn't, wouldn't, and will not be mine.

Author's note: English is not my first language. I had to try my best to tackle the horrible English grammar. If you see any blatant mistake Please review, and drop a note. Also Constructive criticism will be most appreciated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zale opened the door to find himself facing a mountain of boxes. He blinked while his mind's was still moving at an agonizing sloe pace. He needed this morning tea. How did a mountain of boxes materialized outside his door?

"Zale, step away from the door and let the poor girl in," sighed Jay, he smirked under the pretense of sipping his coffee as he observe his friend dance around the boxes as if on hot coal.

"Thanks," muttered a female voice behind the box. Zale looked around the boxes to find the speaker. She was tall, just two inches short of Zale. Then of course Zale was the slightest of his closest friends. Her emerald eyes glittered under the rich brown bang and her long hair tied in a pony tail. She gave him a pointed glance before heaving her boxes for better hoisting.

Almost embarrassed, "here, let me help you," Zale muttered, taking the boxes from the girl, cursing at his good manners, before them into the vacated room.

"Thanks," the girl beamed, taking off her running shoes before taking another few boxes from behind..

"Makoto, move in," commanded a second voice, "The boxes are heavy." Makoto stumbled forward as the boxes behind pushed her, she turned and stuck her tongue out at the speaker before following Zale into the study room. Coming into view was a girl of smaller statue but with a commanding presence. Her long dark hair was swept into a braid that swished with every step she took. Her eyes were of a most particular shade, it seems almost like violet, flashing Amethyst. "Ames, are there good reasons why you must bring these books with you?" she huffed as she glared at Jay, who smiled at her serenely before continuing drinking his coffee. "Makoto, going back to the argument just now, Tokyo is not a breeding ground for gentlemen. I think I will have to regretfully turn down your offer."

"Regret my ass. Rei," Makoto's muffled voice came out of the room, "there is one gentleman here, you shouldn't give up yet, "Jay felt his eyebrow twitched at the underhand insult though obviously not intended. Sighing rather loudly, he gave up his coffee, walked over to Rei and took the boxes from her.

Rei, snorted, "well the only one I know is Mamoru, and I'm not going to that party," ignoring Jay's rolling eyes. Removing her shoes, she massaged her arms that were sore from carrying the boxes while survey her friend's new place with critical eyes.

"The study right? Zale?" Jay asked and at Zale's affirmation he took the boxes into the said room.

Zale looked at the last girl as she dragged one big suitcase through the threshold of the entrance. Wearing a large oversize white t-shirt that hid her figure and long faded blue jeans, she could be easily mistaken as a boy with her short hair.

"Ah, Miss Mizuno?" he asked awkwardly, his outreached hand waiting to help her with the luggage. He was taken back by an intent study from sky blue eyes and a development of a shy smile.

"Hello," she replied softly, she released her grip from the suitcase, straightened up before shaking the proffered hand. "You must be Mister Enkai. Mizuno Ami, please to meet you."

"Ames, you have to see this. You got such a nice room," Makoto's voice rang out cutting Zale's reply.

Curious, Rei walked in to room leaving the pair outside in the living room and mentioned dryly, "I'm dying with envy."

Ami awkwardly stood there torn, between being a good manner guest and going to her new room. She peeked at her new flat mate and tried to fit him into her mother's description of the guy. He had a tall and slender structure. Interestingly he had shoulder long weavy wheat colored hair that is tied at the nape, strands that could not be tied framed his face nicely. Like Makoto, he had green eyes, but unlike where her friend had emerald eyes, he had eyes with the color of spring grass. She smiled; obviously her mother did not mention her new flatmate would be an eye-catching guy. She blushed slightly; she had Ryo.

Zale sighed and took Ami's luggage as he initially intended to and led Ami to her room while at the same time giving her a simple tour of the apartment..

"Living room," Zale pointed to the right, "there is a lock near the floor if you need to open the door to the balcony, and there is a cloth hanger outside if you need to dry clothes," turning his head left, "self explanatory, an open kitchen. See the door next to the kitchen? It leads to the washing machine and drying machine at the back."

"The bathroom is here," pointing to a simple white door, above the door is a sandblasted window. "You room is at the opposite," The entrance of her room was treated in similar fashion. As he hoisted Ami's luggage through her door, he nodded at the door at the end of corridor that was treated in similar fashion, "that is my room."

"You just don't know how to appreciate western interior design." Makoto was saying to Rei when the two entered the room. Jay was leaning against the wall and nodded in greeting at Zale and Ami.

Zale looked fondly at his former study room, he had fun fixing this room up. It was not as big as his bedroom, but enough to put a bed, one working table and a ceiling high bookcase. The floor was laid with random blue shades of mosaic and where the floor meets the white wall, a stainless steel lining replaced the convention skirting around the wall. There were two silver hooks on the wall where he used to hang his coat. He smiled when he saw the look of delight on his new flat mate's face.

It was a gorgeous room, pale green curtain covered the window. There was a window bay and the long side of her bed was place against the window bay. Ami spotted a curtain behind the door. Curious, she swept the blue curtain to show a small wardrobe hidden in a niche. Next to the wardrobe was a mirror.

"It's too cold," Rei was saying, "Give me a traditional Japanese room anytime. Anyway it's strange to use mosaic in the bedroom. Nothing against the designer or the owner's taste," she added hesitantly, looking at Zale. "It is not supposed to be a bedroom, right?" she asked astutely.

"It is designed as a study room." Zale answered and smiled amusingly when Rei gave a told-you look at Makoto who scowled mockingly at Rei.

"It's great," Ami smiled, "it's wonderful."

"Great you like it," Jay replied as he was the owner of the place. "Now, coffee anyone?" Jay smiled as he walked out glad to get his caffeine fix of the day.

"But going back to the original topic. Minako took the trouble to get organize a party, you should at least turn up." Makoto told Rei as both followed Jay for a coffee, her voice dying out as she walked out.

"Ah," both stood in awkward silence. He sighed again, "I don't think I got to introduce myself," he stood straight and smiled gently at the girl. "I'm Zale. Enkai Zale"

"Please to meet you." Ami replied politely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day, when the girls left and Ami was left to organize her room. Jay found Zale moodily nudging the boxes in his living room around.

"Leaving?" Zale asked looking up when he saw Jay approaching him. Jay noticed Zale had a panicky look in his eyes.

He nodded his head, he just helped Ami placing her luggage on the top compartment of the wardrobe when he spied her difficult with the bulky object. "So what do you think of her?" Jay asked.

"Quiet, nice," Zale replied, he frowned, "I hate the word 'nice', it doesn't encompass anything in it. It is a word that can be used to describe everyone, " he complained.

"No, it doesn't," Jay snorted, "I wouldn't use the word 'nice' to describe her friend. Her name is Rei right? Remind me to get out of her way. I think she has a personal vendetta against me even though I only met her now."

"Maybe she doesn't enjoy male company," Zale replied half heartedly. He sighed and whined, "this is awkward."

Jay raised an eyebrow at his friend's outburst. Zale never had problem with meeting people. He sailed his way through social gatherings and was at the center of things. "She's a nice girl. It is not like she will jump on you or anything. Quiet and unobtrusive. You wouldn't know she had a problem unless you see her struggling with it."

"That's not the point," Zale mumbled. His problem was simple. It was the notion of living with another person that he could not stomach. Living with a complete stranger who would get to know all his habits, different facets of personality and even the color of his briefs was like bearing his soul. Zale was quite sure he did not want to share such an intimate part of himself with anyone yet.

Jay continued; he didn't catch Zale's comment, "Hey chill man. She wouldn't bother you; She just strikes me as one who doesn't ask for help. Shy with people," Jay remembered the luggage incident. "Trust me, I am quite good at reading people, anyway, gotta go," and promptly let himself out.

Zale rolled his eyes, Jay had a habit of acting as if he owned everything, hopping in with no announcement, though he was grateful for his friend's presence today.

Zale grimaced and gave into fate. Slowly he began setting up his studio in the living room and tried to restructure his life.


	3. 03

Under the Same Roof - Chapter Three

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 9 Nov 2004

Disclaimer: not mine

Author's note: English is not my first language. I had to try my best to tackle the horrible English grammar. If you see any blatant mistake Please review, and drop a note. Also Constructive criticism will be most appreciated.

This is a "nothing-much" happens fiction, as in no enemies, no conspiracy, just a scribble about two ordinary people learning to live together.

This time, the story is told from Ami's point of view.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami Mizuno smiled, contently munching on her toast while her right hand held her coffee mug. She was at the open kitchen sitting on the bar stool, her left leg swinging to the tempo of the music playing on the radio. There was still an hour before school and it would only take fifteen minutes to get there by foot which was a definite improvement of an hour and a half hour by train when she stayed at home.

It was a blessed peace, a calming atmosphere that tempted Ami to reflect on the last hectic week. It was quite surprising and amusing to find herself so relax, considering the fact that she had been "flushed out of her hermitage" as Rei had nicknamed her moving out fiasco. Ami smiled as she considered Rei's baptism fairly placid. Rei had this whim for naming "special events" which, true to her cynical nature, none of them were nice, for example Makoto's breakup with Ken had been a "breath of fresh air", Minako's blind dates were referred as "walking comedy". Trust Rei to mock every relationship she came across. Both Makoto and Minako sworn Rei's epithets had jinxed their relationship. Only dear Usagi and Mamoru's relation though aptly named "Murphy's law" had yet to see a break up.

Spreading peanut butter on another toast, she hummed a little tune while returning her thought on her situation. It suddenly occurred to her the eccentricity of the situation; Ami Mizuno, a shy person who would run away from interactions with the opposite sex like hell hounds on her heel, could settle down in a bachelor pad with absolutely no problem. She should be hesitating when taking a shower or just making a cup of coffee; instead she waltzed in and felt she belonged here. When her mother suggested it, she was mortified by the fact that her mother would allow her daughter stayed with an unmarried man. But then again from Mother's point of view, it was not a problem since the said gentleman was Mother's acquaintance, or quoting her "a son of a good friend of mine". The situation of living with Mister Enkai was similar as to staying with guy best friend since age of five.

Of course the fact that both of them tried not to get into the way of each other might be the reason why Ami could settle down. Mister Enkai was a gentleman from the top of his head to the tip of his toe. Always helpful and would try his best to make her feel at ease. She looked into the newly located studio with a pang of guilt. Mister Enkai emptied his study room so that she could have a place to live in, and although she paid her rents she knew the amount is only a gratitude gesture; the rent for a nicely renovated flat and near the heart of Tokyo would cost several times more. The décor of the flat was unique; especially the play of materials which was definitely not conventional. Like her bedroom, the floor was tiled with mosaic, but this time it had a mixture of white and light grey to it. Instead of sofas, Mister Enkai had three brightly colored beanbags. These separated the new studio from the living room. Apparently Mister Enkai worked in an architectural firm as an assistant architect which might suggest his rather eccentric design taste.

Speaking of him, the said person just left his room. Ami observed he never wore a suit going back to work; just faded black jeans and his shirt tucked in which emphasized his broad shoulder, nice hip and long legs. Sometimes he might wear a jacket depending on the weather. All in all, his wardrobe belonged to the plain spectrum, but on him, they looked stylish. His wavy wheat colored hair tied back at the nape; with just some stubborn strands some what refused to be constraint framed his face.

Ami continued to munch on her toast while contemplating her situation while surveying her flat mate through the corners of her eyes. It was a change of situation from home. It felt strange to arrive home and greet a person. Her mother was never at home, leaving early and returning late, with the surgery and stuff. Her old home was always empty and cold. It was a pleasant experience to return home with someone there, or just greeting someone home.

"Good morning," Zale greeted while he fixed his cup of tea and slide the slices of bread into the toaster. Ami nodded her head in greeting.

"So what will you be doing?" Zale asked while he waited for his toast. It was an obvious awkward attempt to start a topic, also a testimony of their non-existent relationship.

"School," except it came out something like "shool", she blushed and swallowed the bite she was chewing on, "school," she repeated in a more lucid voice.

Zale bit back a grin, "losing your manners around me?"

Ami smiled sheepishly and continue her breakfast. She decided there was definitely something about him that make her acted strange. Even with Mamoru, she never let her manners slipped before, an extent that drove both Rei, Mamoru and Usagi mad The thought of her friends reminded her a question she needed to ask her flat mate.

Ami swallowed before clearing her throat, "Mister Enkai, I would like to ask," she halted and felt the air was robbed from her when Zale fixed his eyes on her; _No one should have such an intense stare_, she quickly snapped out of her momentary distraction and hoped Zale would not notice her lapse in speech. "That is if I could invite friends over," she hesitated when Zale did not reply. She cleared her throat again as if to pull together strength to finish her sentence, "If that will be alright. I mean I understand if you would not wish to have your place further invaded, and that," she trailed off quietly, suddenly finding the tiled floor absolutely fascinating and wished for longer hair that could cover her flaming ears.

Zale frowned inside; it was a question he thought over when he first heard about the living arrangement. It was obviously important to his flat mate, he observed the flustered girl who was being incredibly polite. He gave an inward sigh and wondered if he would later regret his decision, "it is alright," he smiled, and with the desire to ease the girl, he added, "you might sometimes find my friends invading here as well. Uninvited."

"So will you need a lunchbox? What do you want in your lunchbox?" Zale continued casually, signaling a change in topic. His hand was rummaging through the refrigerator and plastic boxes soon stacked neatly on the counter box. "What about sausage?" Zale continued, "Ham or tuna? I think I have a can of corn beef in my pantry. Not much of a choice right?" He frowned and muttered "Jay's visit always followed by a trip to the market. One of these days, I'll just send him the bills."

"I think I'll make sandwiches," Ami answered hesitantly, still feeling shy from the former topic.

"Are you sure?" Zale eyed her critically, "No wonder you're skinny," He pursed his lips, "oh well, your loss," as he prepared his lunchbox with efficiency.

Both settled in another awkward silence until Zale left the kitchen to do whatever male did before work. Ami quickly jump at the chance, and made her lunch with record speed. After she made a routine check on her belongings, she hastily left the apartment for school.

She frowned as she took the lift down. Something happened in the apartment and Ami wasn't quite sure what it was.


	4. 04

Under the Same Roof - Chapter Four

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 16 March 2005

Revised Date :

Disclaimer: not mine

Author's note: English is not my first language. I had to try my best to tackle the horrible English grammar. If you see any blatant mistake Please review, and drop a note. Also Constructive criticism will be most appreciated.

This is a "nothing-much" happens fiction, as in no enemies, no conspiracy, just a scribble about two ordinary people learning to live together.

**

* * *

**

Zale felt his shoulder relax as soon as he heard the entrance door shut quietly. He heaved a big sigh and lifted his arms above his head to stretch the knots out of his shoulder. The awkwardness was starting to get on his nerves as he danced around his flat mate whose sensitivity was like fragile glass.

He looked at the clock and noticed he still had 15 minutes before going to work. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and decided to put on the stereo in the living room to smooth his frayed nerves and catch a moment of shuteye.

As he left his bedroom for the living room, his eyes were drawn to his flat mate's room; a room that was no longer his. He stopped at the door and wondered how the room had transformed under Ami's touched. His hand rested on the door handled, torn between looking into the room, yet hesitating because the guilty feeling of invading one's privacy, after all a room could say a lot about the occupier. Steeling himself, while unconsciously taking a deep breath, he pushed and the door yieldingly swung open.

It was a surprisingly unfeminine room. A casual glance showed it lacked posters of pop stars or numerous of pushy and little knick-knacks. Her bed was neatly made with her night clothes folded neatly on the pillow with an adorable yellow angel fish plushy next to it. Her work table was orderly, very unlike his own where papers and documents were thrown chaotically on the table. It always had taken a day for Zale to clean the documents so he could see the color of his desk, a task he would reluctantly undertake once a month. The only particularity he saw was the walls were pasted with little small cards of definitions, yellow post-it-notes with messages, timetables and other small pieces of paper.

Cautiously he made across the room. His bookcase that used to house his numerous reference magazines was now filled with medical reference books. He was honestly surprise to find not even one single book on fashion or cosmetic. The only thing that might be, on the border line, deemed as frivolous was a small box filled with ordinary plain hairclips. On the floor were a few frames leaning against the wall. He gingerly picked one up; it was an oil painting of the stormy sea, turbulent and angry as grey storm clouds rolled overhead. It was breathtaking with the power of nature so wonderfully captured on the canvas. He glanced at another oil painting; it was a view of spring leaves with a blue sky backdrop. The vibrant sun lit the green leaves casting an array of green shades. They were obviously drawn by the same person. He curiously flipped the oil painting of the sea over,

"_Ami. Northern Japan Sea. Father"_

Zale carefully returned the picture to its original place. It was obviously a sentimental object. He frowned; the inadequate short note shed light on Ami's upbringing. In that instant, he felt pity for the girl with short hair. He mentally made a note to offer his help in hanging the pictures up.

Next he cast his eyes on the walls, and read the writings scribbled on post it notes and line paper littered across the walls.

"_Usagi called. Invite them over. Mom"_

"_Ami. What did that note from the locker say? Mako :P"_

"_Remember to eat. Will be back late. Don't study too much. Mom"_

"_Ami, Meeting and arcades afterward? Minako v"_

"_Sorry, Darling. Work. Will come in late, don't wait for me. Mom"_

"_Sweetest, can I borrow you notes from last lesson? Ryo"_

"_Ami. Oooh. Secret admirer. Usagi (0)/"_

"_Congratulations and well done, sweet heart. Hope you like the little gift I got you, Mom PS take you out for that classy restaurant tomorrow." _

"_Sweetest, can I take a look at your essay? Ryo"_

Zale stared at the name and felt a flicker of annoyance. Almost with a deliberately air he turned his eyes away from the notes and cast his eyes on a small number of photos frames on a row of cardboard boxes which Ami had converted as temporary bookshelves.

The first one was a picture of girls and a boy taken in high school. Two of which he recognized who had help Ami with her belongings on that day. The other two girls had long blond hair. One had a cheery red bow while another had her hair tied up in two buns. The boy stood protectively behind the later girl while the former girl, with Makoto, had their arms thrown across Ami's shoulder in a show of comradeship. The girls all had a cheery grin pasted on their faces with a flushing Ami in the middle holding a trophy in her hand. Curiously, Zale turned the picture over and as he guessed there was a small description in neat handwriting on a white sticker.

"_Inter-school swimming championship. 19xx May"_

_A neat freak, _Zale mused as he held the next picture frame up and felt his eyes widen. It was a picture of the same group of people, but this time with the Starlights, the race course star Tenoh Haruka and Violinist Kaioh Michiru. Also there was a lady with long hair and a dark complexion who stood behind a pale little girl in black dress. _A picture with her idols? _He mused as his eyes lingered on Ami's face who smiled gently for the camera. He turned the picture and read the description.

"_As time flows. Paths diverge. We will forge dreams. Come years, Till meet again. 19xx September"_

This time the handwriting seems scrawled across the small sticker, as if the description was unplanned, the solemn free verse poem as a whimsical musing.

Placing the photo frame back to its original position, he knelt down to survey the rest of the photos. One featured Ami beaming into the camera and a lady with black hair standing proudly behind her with her hands on Ami's shoulder. The lady obviously was Ami's mother, as Ami had inherited her features and those sky blue eyes. However it was an incomplete family photo as evidently lacking a father figure. Zale looked critically at the photo. _We are both from broken family, _Zale reflected as he examined the lady who might become his future stepmother. He smiled wistfully. Ami's mother was an antithesis of his own mother. From the pictures where Ami smiled happily with her mother and the notes that filled with motherly concern, it was quite difficult for Zale not to feel a slight bit of jealousy. His mother walked out on him years ago, and with his father's Casanova attitude, he never had a real family. He rolled on the balls of his foot, balancing carefully as he mused over a future with Ami as his sister and possibility of a loving mother.

Next to that family picture was another picture. A frowned unknowingly marred his face when he flipped the said picture for the description.

"_Ryo. High school graduation. 199x"_

Ryo was a boy with curly soft brown hair, the type that might beg girls to run their fingers through them. Zale looked critically at the photo, where a slightly blushing Ami was standing in Ryo's embrace with a bright smile. In contrast, Ryo's smile was polite and distant. Funny enough, Ryo was not wearing uniform.

Agitated by reason he did not understand, Zale quickly replaced the photo. He took at step back as if to distance himself from the sudden annoyance on his part. He took a look of his wrist watch and swore under his breath. Apparently he did not notice the time while musing in Ami's room. Still cursing, he gathered his bag and lunch before rushing out of the door.

He frowned as he waited for the cursed lift. Something changed and Zale just could not put his finger on it.

**

* * *

**

Yes, I'm a slow writer. This took me 4 months to publish. Actually it had been in my computer for a while in half bake form until someone dropped a review and reminded me that I still owe you guys some chapters.

My snail pace writing is also one of the main reasons why I don't have an editor. Therefore there may be grammar mistakes that I missed while I was proof reading.

Therefore please read and review. And please drop notes where my grammar had gone drastically wrong.


	5. 05

Under the Same Roof - Chapter Five

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 30 Jan 2006

Revised Date :

Disclaimer: not mine

Author's note: English is not my first language. I had to try my best to tackle the horrible English grammar. If you see any blatant mistake Please review, and drop a note. Also Constructive criticism will be most appreciated.

This is a "nothing-much" happens fiction, as in no enemies, no conspiracy, just a scribble about two ordinary people learning to live together.

* * *

Zale trudged back home, eyes sore from staring at the computer monitor for the whole day. Fighting a yawn and shivering from the winter chill, he fumbled to insert the key into the keyhole, while his mind miles away from reality. Once he opened the door, he frowned stupidly at a pair of leather shoes neatly placed next to the front door.

It was obviously not his.

The next thing he registered was the smell of pasta in the house, then the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor. He looked up, and saw his flat mate smiling gingerly at him.

She was wearing an apron, her hands, wrapped in a tea towel, held a small pot of pasta sauce. Strangely, the image warmed his heart as it had for the last two months.

"I'm back," words felled from his lips, a gentle smile on his face.

"Welcome back," Ami said softly. She waved the pot lightly, as if to draw his attention. "Dinner? It's just spaghetti Bolognese."

"Yes, please." However, Zale's smile slipped away instantly when he saw a stranger with his back facing him, sitting at the dinning table. He frowned lightly though he couldn't pin point the reason for the sudden annoyance.

Ami noticing his change of expression and immediately a feeling of anxiousness crept over her. Her guest stood up, hovering behind Ami, his dark locks fell over his midnight blue eyes which twinkled merrily.

"An introduction would be nice, Ami." A smooth voice with a hint of suppress mirth teased Ami while at the same time reminding her manners.

She halfheartedly glared at her guest, "Mamoru, this is my flat mate Enkai Zale. Mister Enkai, please meet my friend, Chiba Mamoru."

Instantly, the part of the tension Zale felt left. He recognized the guest as the man from the group photos, standing protectively behind a cheery girl with pigtails. Still cautious while wondering at their relationship, he extended his hand, "Please to meet you."

Mamoru in turn politely gave a firm handshake while examine his friend's flat mate. A relaxed smile hovered on his lips, "Seemed like Makoto and Rei's opinion wasn't all that exaggerated."

Ami softly released a sigh that she didn't even realize she was holding. "And what would that be?" Ami asked curiously, carefully placing the hot pasta sauce on the table then bringing the rim of her cup to her dry lips. Zale took his seat next to Ami as Mamoru had taken his usual seat across Ami's.

"That your flat mate would be a very good husband material," Mamoru calmly replied, passing the pasta to Zale. Zale startled while Ami looked at him skeptically. "Makoto's word, not mine." Mamoru defended himself while helping with the pasta sauce. "Rei simply said she managed to find another gentleman, which is a great compliment, mind you." Mamoru nodded towards Zale.

Zale surreptitiously cast a side glance at Ami who had a quirky smile on her face as if amused by some secret joke. Somehow her particular response was slightly disappointing.

"By the way, I didn't know you cook," Mamoru addressed Ami while spooning a generous amount of pasta sauce on his noodle.

"Not mine, Makoto made me a batch," Ami replied. "You all know my main staple is sandwiches." She paused a while when she sampled the dish. "THist is quite good; Makoto hasn't lost her touch yet."

"She's still honing her skill," Mamoru smiled.

"As she said, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Ami quoted solemnly.

Zale cracked a smile, it was seldom to see this side of Ami. Was it because of Mamoru's presence? For some reason he wanted to see this side of Ami more often.

"So did Makoto managed to get into you heart through your stomach?" Mamoru's question startled Zale out of his reverie.

Zale cast a furtively glance at Ami who was sampling the pasta dish with a delighted expression. She glanced at him, curiosity shown through her eyes as she waited for his answer. Again squashing the feeling of disappointment, "nearly," he replied with a shaky smile.

"Well, she still have some chances then," Mamoru murmured.

Ami asked curiously, "Why are you all the sudden interested in our love lives?" At Zale's questioning glance, Ami clarified, "Mamoru had been nosing about mine."

"Ah well, because I'm about to settle down myself soon," Mamoru smiled happily while munching on it. "And I would really like to see my friend also getting married and settling down."

"Marry?" Ami and Zale echoed. "How come I wasn't informed?" Ami indignantly demanded, while Zale smiled and politely offered his congratulations.

Mamoru looked shocked, "didn't Usako tell you?" At Ami's negative reply he murmured to himself, "surely Usako wouldn't have forgotten; the other girls will be screaming for our heads." He was secretly glad that Ami had a mild temper and would not blow up unlike the other three girls.

"So when is your wedding?" Ami asked.

"Next two month, she is going to be a spring bride." Mamoru replied with a goofy smile.

"We are planning to ask Makoto to be responsible for the catering of my wedding party." Mamoru continued. "I better make sure Usako did mention it to Makoto and the other girls; she is getting all starry eyes over the wedding dress magazines."

"Why don't you tell them yourself?" Ami asked curiously.

Mamoru gave Ami a deadpanned look as if questioning Ami's intelligent, "And let them grilled me over the most embarrassing moment of my life? Don't be silly."

­­­­­­­­

* * *

They ended the night with small talks. Zale, being a perfect host, got along with Mamoru perfectly as if they known each other since forever. Of course the fact Mamoru getting married might add to the extra dose of friendliness. However Zale had yet to figure out the reason for his change of attitude though he had a smidgen of idea.

After Mamoru left, both began the chore of washing up. There were no need for communication Zale realized; the routine had already become a habit. She would clear the table while he washed the dishes. Humming along with the music on the radio he was obviously in a very good mood.

"Had a good day?" Ami asked as she picked up the dish towel and proceed drying the dishes Zale finished washing.

"Quite, though a bit tiring," Zale smiled contently. However he stiffened when Ami suddenly drew closer and proceed to pulled his sleeve up that had been slowly edging toward the soap suds filled water.

Ami pursed her lips at the offending sleeve that refused to stay up. "Stay still," she ordered to the offending piece of clothing while she leaned over to rolled up the sleeve. Zale unconsciously held his breath, his eyes traced over the profile of her face as if to print her image into his memory.

"There," Ami gave a small smile, and when she realized Zale in a daze, "Are you alright? Are you too tired? I could do the dishes as well." Her questioning snapped him out of his daze.

"I am fine," Zale stuttered out, "Really," he repeated again when Ami gave him a skeptical look before she picked up the dish towel again. Both worked in silence as Christmas songs played in the background. Remembering something, he asked, "Are you going back home to celebrate Christmas with your mother?"

Immediately Ami's eyes darkened, "no, she's called off to a conference in America and ..." Her shoulders sagged slightly that unless Zale was looking at her intently he wouldn't have noticed.

"What about a party here then?" Zale blurted out suddenly, the idea came out before he could even think about it. Baby blue eyes looked at him in surprise. "We could invite Mamoru and his fiancée, and your other friends," Zale rushed out hurriedly.

"It would be great!" Ami smiled enthusiastically, "Makoto and Rei are living alone so it will be great celebrate Christmas together. Minako would love to meet new people."

"And I would love to meet Miss Usagi," Zale added cheekily, "I really would like to meet the girl who had Mamoru wrapped around her little finger." Both laughed at the memory of Mamoru's besotted smile during the dinner.

"And Ryo, my boyfriend," Ami blushed lightly. "It had been a long time since I saw him."

The happiness in Zale suddenly dispersed in a whoosh as he felt something twisted painfully at the region of his heart. _Ryo?_ The brown hair boy in the photo he saw months ago. "Yeah," he added weakly. He quickly dried his hand and picked up the garbage bag next to the counter. "I'll throw the rubbish out." He hurriedly left before Ami could response.

­

* * *

Heaving a great swing, he threw the garbage bag into the bins and listened to the satisfying thud, although it did not help to sooth the distress Zale was currently feeling.

He sighed dejectedly. It just wasn't his day today and the reason behind it was less hazy now. He leaned against the wall next to the dumpster and began to ponder. Both he and Ami had been flat mates for two months. Both had gotten along pretty well, well to an extent that Zale had thought of Ami as a permanent fixture of his life like Jay and the other guys. Of course the fact that Ami had been so busy with schoolwork that he hardly ever saw her socializing much less going to the date might contribute to that idea. It was the appearance of Mamoru tonight that suddenly cast a new light on Ami. She had a social circle that he had no knowledge of. And that idea rankled him, as if Ami was slowly moving away from him. Maybe that was why he suggested the idea of the party. One reason was to know her friends but most importantly because of the forlorn look on her face when she mentioned that her mother would not be in town. At that instant he had this urge wrap a comforting arm around her.

All was fine until she mentioned her boyfriend. That threw him off balance; he panicked and used the excuse of taking out the garbage to escape. His frown grew deeper as he thought about this Ryo character. He never saw her dated through out the two months. Hell, even when Ami moved in, Ryo had not lent a hand.

He sighed dejected. The moment he realized he wanted Ami more than a friend, was the moment he realized she was taken.

What a bloody day.

"Mister Enkai," He looked up and saw Ami standing at the side looking very uncomfortable. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he answered and sighed again, "I guess." He hide his frown as he looked down on the floor. _Mister Enkai…even the way she called me mocked the distance between us. _He pushed away from the wall. "Why are you out?" he asked as he led the way back home.

"Just to make sure you're alright? Surely taking out the garbage does not need a quarter of an hour." Ami replied gently trying to provoke a smile from the easy going guy next to her, blue eyes scrutinizing for any clue.

Leaf green eyes looked down. He inwardly smiled bitterly. _At least she cares._ "Yeah, just thinking. Some soul searching question." Looking back at Ami and gave her a flippant smile to pacify her concern. He mockingly frowned, "Ami, I had been thinking." Immediately Ami stiffened and looked alert. "It has already been two month since we lived together and there is something that concerned me greatly."

Ami looked at him worriedly. Zale smirked slightly inwardly, enjoying the way Ami squirmed uncomfortably, after a moment of two, just to drag out the suspense, "surely I'm not that old to have to be called Mister Enkai."

Ami rolled her eyes, her shoulder relaxed, "Surely that's not the soul searching query you had for that past quarter of an hour." She accused, inwardly somewhat disappointment that Zale did not tell her his problem.

"It is!" Zale protested.

"Next to a dumpster."

"But it is important," Zale insisted, his stubbornness astound himself. Perhaps psychologically he could be near her through the change of name.

Ami smiled sheepishly while bashfully added, "Sorry, I'll try next time."

"Good," Zale declared. "Cause I will never call you Miss Mizuno; that sounds like a spinster's name."

"Are you jinxing me?" Ami mockingly asked.

Zale simply gave her a smile. _Maybe having Ami as a stepsister will not such a bad idea, At least then I am more than just a friend. At least then I could be by her side. _

* * *

Okay, I just gave a new definition to slow. This took me 10 months to publish. cring I am really really sorry. I hope there are still people reading this. Again this had been in my computer for a while in half bake form until someone dropped a review and reminded me that I still owe you guys some chapters.

Please read and review. And please drop notes where my grammar had gone drastically wrong and suggestions where I could improve.


	6. 06

Under the Same Roof - Chapter Five

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 07 Jan 2007

Revised Date :

Disclaimer: not mine

Author's note: English is not my first language. I had to try my best to tackle the horrible English grammar. If you see any blatant mistake Please review, and drop a note. Also Constructive criticism will be most appreciated.

This is a "nothing-much" happens fiction, as in no enemies, no conspiracy, just a scribble about two ordinary people learning to live together.

* * *

Ami shifted uncomfortably and cracked open one lazy cerulean eyes that eyed the late morning sunlight outside with mild irritation. She yawned, stretching her arms high above her and heard the pops of her shoulder. It was near noon after her night shift. She had hit the sack and straight into an important meeting with Sandman after a night shift in the hospital. Running her hand through her short messy hair, she decided to take a swim to wash away the clump of wool in her mind.

As she went to freshen up, she cast a look at the open door leading to her flat mate's empty room. A strange feeling settled on her chest. Tearing her eyes away from Zale's room, she looked toward her next stop.

A familiar box sat on the kitchen worktop. It was Zale's lunch box. Ami pursed her lips, lifting up to find it heavy with content; obviously Zale had forgotten to bring his lunchbox along with him today. Feeling a bit charitable, Ami decided she would drop Zale's lunchbox his office before heading toward the swimming pool.

Before leaving the apartment, she looked into the living room where a small Christmas tree sat next to bean bags. She smiled fondly when she recalled Zale exhilarant call declaring that he found the perfect Christmas tree on the sales shelf of the supermarket, only to receive a two feet tall pushy Christmas tree that toppled over easily. Zale had sheepishly defended himself by saying it was still a Christmas tree.

She smiled at the memory as she began her day with a brisk walk in the windy day toward Zale's office with her swimwear in a duffle bag in one hand and Zale's lunchbox in a paper carrier bag in another. The Christmas tree denoted a start to their slow work toward the Christmas party. Zale had stubbornly insisted to only use homemade decorations, which resulted nights where both would sit side by side cutting papers into shapes of snow crystals and stars accompanied by the soft murmuring of the Christmas songs from the radio.

She stopped suddenly as she realized her musing had taken her at least a block from Zale's office. She hurriedly backtracked her footsteps to an ordinary commercial building. She quickly scanned the directory before going to the elevator. As she waited for the elevator to reach the destination, she suddenly felt rather strange holding onto Zale's lunchbox. She frowned at the lunchbox, suddenly conscious of her action that spoke beyond the responsibility of a friend, much less of a flat mate.

The elevator door opened as a cheery voice said "Welcome to NAJ Architectural Firm. How can I help you?"

"Ah…" Ami unconsciously frowned, how to say this to the receptionist. _I'm here to drop of Zale's lunchbox._ That just sounded plain weird. The receptionist looked at her expectantly. "Zale, um," she stuttered, "I meant Mister Enkai."

The receptionist swept her eyes up and down on Ami's rather casual attire. "May I ask who is asking for him?" she continued politely, her hand hovering above the telecom.

"Ami, Ami Mizuno, his flat mate." Ami hastily continued, hoping to rush through her explanation before any misunderstanding could happen. "I am here just to drop off his lunchbox. You see, he had forgotten to bring it. I mean I'd be happy to leave it here, and you could give it to him later; there's no need to call him"

"That's alright," the receptionist smiled. "But I guess I won't need to give it to him," at Ami's confused face, she called out, "Hey Enkai!"

"Ami?" A tenor voice rang out, "what are you doing here?"

Ami turned around and felt her heart skipped a beat as Zale walked toward her briskly.

"What? No greetings for me? Enkai?" The receptionist smiled coyly at him and throwing a mock punch at his arm when he stood next to the reception. "Oh well," she stopped her teasing as the phone rang. Zale rolled his green eyes at his colleagues before focusing on Ami again.

Ami eyed the interaction between Zale and the reception weirdly, suddenly feeling extremely out of place, like an audience somehow stranded on the stage.

"I believe you're about to tell me why you're here," Zale helpfully informed Ami as she seemed to got tongue tied.

At Zale's teasing and her sudden annoyance, she found her tongue again. "Your lunchbox," she muttered and stuffed the package to his hands. "You should be grateful," then immediately blushed at her rudeness. _It must be the lack of sleep_ Ami thought about her impoliteness, making a small note to rest a bit more that night.

"Oh thanks," Zale blinked, an unexpected warm feeling rushed through.

"Have to go," Ami muttered, still feeling extremely self conscious of herself in the reception. She turned to walk pass him but a hand at her elbow stopped her.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Zale asked, at Ami's negative response, "then let me treat you for lunch." At Ami's questioning gaze, "I am treating because I am the one with a job."

Ami looked quizzically at him, "wouldn't that defeat the purpose of bringing lunch to you?"

Zale looked blankly at her and bit the inside of his mouth to stop laughing out. Ami sure knew how to unintentionally cut a guy up short; she was just so clueless. Quickly he gave a well practiced answer, "I am feeling rather puckish today. I don't think a sandwich will be enough for me. Wait for me here, I go and get my coat". Without anymore explanation and not to allow Ami a chance to decline his invitation, he quickly returned to his office leaving Ami standing awkwardly in the reception area, being the sole recipient of the not-so-subtle curious gaze from the receptionist.

Thankfully Zale returned soon. With his hand again at her elbow, he steered her to the entrance, bidding a cheerful goodbye to the receptionist.

* * *

­"I love this weather," Zale exclaimed, shouting to Ami who walked miserably next to him. The winter wind blow wildly and stole Zale's word with them. 

"The wind?" Ami shouted, over the bellowing of the wind. She winced as her face sting from the brittle cold wind. She grunted when a person accidentally knocked into her. The person muttered a quick sorry before like ragged puppets that moved jerkily against the wind. She ran her hand through her hair to tame it, while soon given up at the futile attempt.

"Don't you think it is refreshing?" Zale bellowed back. His green eyes sparkled with glee. His curly hair whipped around his head.

"Refreshing, yes, but it is freezing," Ami retorted, jamming her hands into the pockets while she try huddle deeper into her coat.

Zale simply just smiled, as he walked with a little skip in his steps. Ami eyed the jolly man with mild disgust.

"How long till we get there?" Ami shouted.

"Stop complaining," admonished Zale, who stopped before a light. Ami who had her head ducked to escape the blunt of the wind continued to walk when a car sped by. Luckily Zale, with his fast reaction, grabbed her elbow before she got run over.

"Ami!" Zale exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ami muttered, suddenly feeling sorry for herself.

With a shift, Zale took her hand and began to walk one step in front of Ami. Suddenly the cold seemed to have disappeared; instead a comforting warmth encased Ami, starting from her hand and leading to the tip of her ears.

"Er, Zale?" Ami asked the man walking in front of her, "I do know when to cross the street, you know." She tugged her hand lightly to emphasize her point, only to find Zale tightening his grip.

"Because you need someone to take care of you," Zale replied quickly when he cast a look back at Ami. His cheeks and the tip of his ears were tinged with red, Ami guessed with a note of satisfaction, from the wind.

* * *

Okay, one year to publish. cring I am again really really sorry. Again this had been in my computer for a while refusing to write itself. Then again it had been a busy year with university graduation and finding a job and settling down. I know, excuses excuses. I admit I'm not a very good writer; I don't follow any deadlines at all! But I swear I will finish this. Anyway, a great thank you to all who reviewed.

The usually note : Please read and review. And please drop notes where my grammar had gone drastically wrong and suggestions where I could improve.


	7. 07

Under the Same Roof - Chapter Six

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 19 August 2007

Revised Date :

Disclaimer: not mine

Author's note: English is not my first language. I had to try my best to tackle the horrible English grammar. If you see any blatant mistake Please review, and drop a note. Also Constructive criticism will be most appreciated.

This is a "nothing-much" happens fiction, as in no enemies, no conspiracy, just a scribble about two ordinary people learning to live together.

Well, I have nothing to say, except I'm really sorry about this delay. I'm not a very good writer; I don't follow deadlines at all!

**

* * *

**Hands, Zale reflected, are curious extensions of the body. There are so many nerve endings in the hand that it tingles when you hold something foreign which is warm and soft. He also decided that holding hands was definitely different from shaking hand; it was an intimate gesture. To hold a hand was definitely different from giving a hug; it was, like a direct connection to another person, to fully be conscious of the other person. 

Zale also concluded rather glumly and embarrassedly that his hands were too sensitive. It seemed his hand had memorized the soft texture of her palm to the calluses on her fingertips, and had relay the information clearly to his brain; His mind was still replaying the moment his hand took hers.

Zale could feel the return of burning sensation in his ears, and for once in his life, he wished he had misplaced his hair tie so that he could hide his ears under his messy mope of hair. He also hoped desperately that Ami would not notice his sweaty hands.

Hence it was to his relieve and regret when they reached the cozy Italian shop next to a park. He let go of her hand and immediately felt a sense of loss. He politely pulled out a chair for her before seating. With haste, he quickly picked up the menu to hide his flaming face.

After several minutes, a delicate hand crept over the edge of the menu and gently tugged it down. "What are you having?" Ami asked, though her eyes seem to ask another question.

Zale quickly pulled his menu up, and pretended to look while he tried to still his thumping heart. How could one touch throw him off equilibrium so easily? "grilled chicken breast with pesto linguine," he blurted out his favorite dish in this café, in a rather squeaky voice. He coughed again and repeated his answer.

"Is that good?" Ami asked politely, while Zale thanked the high heavens that Ami did not take away his menu. Then he realized to his mortification that there was only one menu. He quickly surrendered his menu to his lunch mate.

"One of my favorites," Zale replied while adding sheepishly, "I haven't explored the rest of the menu yet." Ami nodded while still reading the menu. Feeling the easy silence between the two, the tension he felt before slowly drained away. As he waited for Ami to order, he began to doodle on the paper placemat.

Minutes later, Ami leaned over and with a small exclamation that startled Zale out of his reverie. He looked at the doodle he drawn and again felt the blood rush to his face. The doodle which started as a problem solving exercise for the office had morphed into an observation of his lunch mate. Blue biro finely drew the strands of her hair that was left messy after the trek through the winter wind. They framed the gentle curves of her cheek and neck before leaving the page.

"You are really good artist," Ami observed with a hint of respect in her voice, crunching her nose to make a face, "is my hair that messy?" her hand ran though her hair to try to restore some sort of order. Ami continued, oblivious of her lunch mate's embarrassment, "my father is also an artist."

Zale looked at her silently; they never talked about their respective family before. Zale simply accepted that as children of broken family it was not the most comfortable subject to talk about. He coughed and signaled a waiter to place their order.

"He is an amature artist," Ami clarified, after both placed their order.

"Where is he now?"

"In Harvard, he is a visiting professor for the oncology department. That is where my mom will be going after her conference in Christmas." At Zale's stunned silence, "I grew up without my father. Mom brought me up; it can't be helped. Mom could not give up her post in the private hospital, nor could father give up his research post."

She smiled wryly at him, "they are still very much in love. My father would call every day just to chat. It was they just have very different goals." She took out her purse and opened it to reveal a photo. It was a family portrait taken at a graduation. A dark-haired man with a shy smile stood next to Ami and her mother. "I am not surprise that you looked stunned; majority of my friends thought my parents are divorced. In fact Usagi was profusely apologizing when my father came to my graduation."

"In fact, this is the only photo I have of him together as a family. He is extremely camera shy," Ami explained, beaming with pride, her palm supporting her cheek as eyes twinkle with mirth at memories with her father.

"You love him?" Zale asked softly, suddenly feeling very resentful. He also felt alone as the common ground between them was suddenly gone.

"Ami?" Suddenly a voice interrupted the conversation. Zale turned to see a tall man with messy brown hair in smart shirt wearing a black apron which was the uniform of the café. He was holding two plates of steaming food.

"Mister Hibiki!" a smile bloomed on Ami's face. She quickly stood up to greet a man with messy brown hair and a gentle smile. "I haven't seen you for a long time!"

The man in question groaned mockingly. "The name is Ken, Ami, Ken. I have known you for at least 8 years now, so please call me Ken. And please sit down. No need to get up." Ken replied, he was holding their dishes. "Let me put these down before you give me a hug," he winked flirtingly. "Though I'm not sure if lover boy here would mind," Ken joked as he placed the dishes on the place mat.

"Don't be silly," Ami sat back down and admonished, "if Ryo hear this, he wouldn't be that happy. Zale, this is Ken Hibiki, he's a high school friend. He went to Hokkaido to study. Ken, meet Zale, he is my flat mate."

Ken arched his eyebrow curiously and frowned slightly before offering a friendly smile at Zale. "Any friend of Ami is my friend. Too bad I don't own this place, or I would have given you a discount."

"So why are you here?" Ami asked curiously. "Are you back for good?"

"I am now studying in Tokyo," Ken shrugged as he set down the dishes. "I am still at college."

"I thought you've graduated."

"Degree. Yes. However, I am doing my Masters right now," Ken said proudly with a beaming smile. "I want to continue studying though. So I am looking into getting a doctorate." He paused a bit. "So how's Makoto?" He tried to ask casually, the carefree grin lost some of its spark.

"The usual," Ami replied.

"Happy?" There was an undertone of yearning in his voice.

"Yes." Ami paused hesitatingly, she wanted to continue but Ken beat her to it.

"Don't worry about it."

"Why don't you contact her?"

"It is just difficult." Ken shrugged, looking away to signal the end of the conversation.

Ami, who sensed his reluctance, changed the subject. "What about Ryo? Has he finished his course in Hokkaido?" She asked eagerly.

Ken paused awhile before he answered flippantly. "Oh, he's fine. He graduated last year; That bum has been busy with life."

"I haven't heard from him for a long time already." Ami admitted rather dejectedly. "I don't seem to be able to find him. But then I've been busy with school as well."

Ken gave her a measured look and said, "Maybe we should meet up to talk a bit more." At Ami's protest, he bent down and tapped her nose playfully, "your food is going to get cold you know. And your lunch date is probably getting bored with us." He took a paper from his pocket and scribbled a note his number and an address on it. "Meet me at the Rouge; the address is here. I will be working there on Christmas day. Give me a call if you can't find it."

She cast a look at Zale before saying with a small frown, "can we change the date?"

"Ryo would be there," Ken said in a clip tone. "You have to come," his voice soften as he cajoled her, "you don't have to stay for a long time."

Straightening up, Ken gave Zale a look before saying seriously, "Ami is like a little sister to me, hopefully she is not going to be a handful. Enjoy your food." He turned and gave Zale a friendly pet on the shoulder. Leaving Zale confused with his choice of words.

* * *

Okay, I am getting better in publishing I think, atleast this time is less then a year between installments. Again this had been in my computer for a while refusing to write itself, the dialogues seems to be quite awkward. Anyway, a great thank you to all who reviewed. 

The usually note : Please read and review. And please drop notes where my grammar had gone drastically wrong and suggestions where I could improve.


End file.
